Liam Greymane
| occupation = Heir to the throne of Gilneas | status = Deceased | location = Various locations in Gilneas | relatives = Genn (father), Mia (mother), Tess (sister) }} Prince Liam Greymane is a member of the Royal Family of Gilneas, and the son and heir of King Genn Greymane.Quest:All Hell Breaks Loose He appears first in Gilneas City and then later in the village of Duskhaven in Gilneas, where he does battle with the invading Forsaken. He appears shirtless in-game, and little is known of him at present. He appears to have been afflicted with the worgen curse, and it is noted that he, "might be a little reckless in his current state." This, however, may refer to him being drunk. During the Battle for Gilneas City, Liam is killed by Sylvanas Windrunner when he takes a poisoned arrow intended for Genn. He dies secure in the knowledge that the city had been retaken. His father takes his remains and buries him at Aderic's Tomb within Aderic's Repose , the Gilnean cemetery just east of the capital he fought so hard to protect. Biography Lord of His Pack After the Greymane Wall was constructed and the Third War began, teenage Liam watched with his father and the mage Arugal as the Scourge approached atop the wall as a massive sea of the Scourge assaulted it in waves. Liam disagreed with his father over seceding from the Alliance and constructing the Greymane Wall.Lord of His Pack Forsaken Invasion During the recent Worgen invasion, Liam was ordered by his father to oversee the defenses of the Greymane Wall which has been beset by the Forsaken that have come to take over Gilneas. He was also forced to abandon his post and ordered to secure Merchant Square. After the squares were lost when a large number of worgen were moving in and turning more citizens into these cursive beasts, Liam met up with his father and Darius Crowley in the Greymane Court. Liam suggested to stay and protect the city, but Crowley believed it would be better to have Liam to go with Genn and the Gilnean citizens. Soon afterwards, Lorna Crowley met with Genn and Liam shortly after her father decided to stay behind in the cathedral and make his last stand against the worgen. She had received word her father was free, but Liam told her that Darius made his choice to save the people. When Lorna pulled out her gun and took aim at Genn, cursing at him and believing this was his idea of revenge after the Northgate rebellion, Liam was able to restrain her, but the hysterical woman demanded she with her father before she began to cry in Liam's arms. While many worgen had been cured, Liam and his father led the Gilnean refugees to the village of Duskhaven. When the mighty Greymane Wall couldn't hold back the dead much longer and Forsaken were able to infiltrate the land, Liam still believed in his father, and that he could be a great leader once again. As the Shattering begun, Liam starts to engage the main Forsaken army, and therefore assists in the rescue of drowning soldiers and then evacuating Duskhaven. He travels to Stormglen with the other evacuees, but his stagecoach is attacked by ogres before it can reach the village. With the help of a Worgen adventurer, he rescued a number of crash survivors and dealt with the ogres by tricking Koroth the Hillbreaker into attacking the Forsaken. Later, Liam met up with his father, who told his son the truth about how the curse spread and revealed to him that he was bitten. Liam was fine for what he was and the gap between the son and father was now filled. As the Gilneans unite due to the efforts of his father and Darius Crowley, he prepares to lead a counter attack against the Forsaken invaders. He leads his Gilnean soldier in reclaiming the land, but was later killed by Sylvanas Windrunner when he takes a poisoned arrow intended for Genn. He dies secure in the knowledge that the city had been retaken. He was buried in the holy ground of Aderic's Repose. Quests ;Gilneas City * * * * * ;Duskhaven , Gilneas * * * * ;Allen Farmstead , Gilneas * * * ;Stagecoach Crash Site , Gilneas : * * * * Quotes ;Greetings *For my people. *For Gilneas! ;During the Storyline * * * * * * * * * * * ;During the Battle for Gilneas * * * * * * * Trivia The speech made by Liam before the battle in Gilneas City is reminiscent of Winston Churchill's speech in the House of Commons on June 4, 1940, during the Battle of Britain. Faced with overwhelming odds, Churchill vowed that "we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender". Gallery 95px-Prince_Liam_Greymane_on_horseback_in_Gilneas_City.jpg|Prince Liam Greymane on horseback in Gilneas City Liam_Worgen.png|Possible Worgen Form PrinceLiamGreymaneDH.jpg|Liam resting in Duskhaven before the invasion of Gilneas. PrinceLiamGreymaneAF.jpg|Liam at what remains of the Allen Farmstead after the Cataclysm. PrinceLiamGreymaneBFGC.jpg|Liam preparing for the battle against the Forsaken outside Gilneas City. DeathofLiam.jpg|Genn Greymane standing over the body of Liam after his heroic sacrifice. GennGreymaneGC.jpg|Genn kneeling over Liam's body within Greymane Court. Aderic'sTomb.jpg|Aderic's Tomb, the final resting place of Liam, within Aderic's Repose. LiamGreymaneCourt.jpg|Liam at the Greymane Court in Gilneas City before the evacuation of the survivors. Patch changes * References External links Category:Deceased characters Category:Gilneas NPCs Category:Gilneas City NPCs Category:Humans Category:Unique voices